Good-Byes
by BAMF
Summary: Kurt and Mystique return to Germany and their past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, I'm not making any money off of this either. And don't bother trying to sue me 'cause I hardly have any money.  
  
* * thinking  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Good-byes~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Kurt stood next to his bed packing a rather modest bag. A few shirts, pants and other unmentionables. Kitty lay on the bed fiddling with his green rosary beads. Their silence was getting unbearable for her.  
  
"So..." she says as an attempt at conversation, "when do you think you'll be coming back?"  
"I don't know exactly," he says glancing at her with his glowing eyes, "However long it vill takes us to find him."  
"Us, pfft." She says rolling her eyes. "I don't understand why you need her to come along."  
  
Kurt's face turns darker and he glares at her. They've been through this conversation so many times before.  
  
*Vhy does she have to bring thiz up now?!*   
  
"She iz my mother." His voice was rougher than he intended. After clearing his throat, he begins again, in a softer voice. "I think it vould be better for her to help, she'z the only vone ve know who has ever zeen him."  
  
She didn't want a fight but he wasn't understanding her, or ever listening to any of the others.   
  
"You know she could just throw you over another waterfall!"  
  
His eyes narrowed as his tree fingers hand slammed down on the bag. He zipped it up haste fully, snatched the beads out of his friends' hand and started to the door, the bag in hand. Realizing she had gone too far, Kitty jumped up and cut him off.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I don't want you to be mad." She looked in his eyes, they softened.  
"I know Katchen, but I need to find out who my father really iz! And Mystique iz the only vay! I've pent so long trying to push it out of my mind but it isn't verking."  
  
The stand close for a moment neither looking at each other, both trying to take back their angry comments comments.  
  
"Look," Kitty finally says, "I'm just worried, we've faced her so many times, under...not so good circumstances...and..."  
"I know but..."  
She cuts him off,  
" We don't want to see you get hurt."  
"Ve?" He asks, "I knew everyvone had their doubts, I did too. Volverine vasn't at all shy about his. But I thought they all understood."  
"We all understand Kurt," She said, holding his hands, "but that doesn't stop us from worrying."  
  
Standing close together now they looked in each others eyes. Kurt lifts his hands and strokes his best friends hair. They have been through so much together, he wished he could take her with him but this had to be between family.  
  
*I hope she understands, I have to go vithout her.*  
  
Kitty lays her head on his shoulder, not wanting him to see her cry. He takes her in his arms and they stand in the doorway in a long embrace.  
  
"I'll see you soon Katchen." He whispers in her ear.  
"I hope so Fuzzy Elf." She whispers back through her tears, not knowing if she ever will.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven Darkhölme was standing in a rather shady, run down motel. A blinking neon sign caused dripping water falling from the ceiling to turn bright crimson. Wallpaper was ripped off the walls and it seemed like the sheets were never changed. Hookers lined the sidewalks for blocks, so it wasn't all that surprising.   
Mutant Registration was the main story on the flickering TV screen. Not for long.   
Mystique pulled out a small gun out of her pant leg...  
Twiip!  
The screen lay in shattered pieces all over the floor. No one could hear the gun shot thanks to the silencer. No one would have came anyway, not in a place like this. No one would care. Like most people in her life.  
He bags already packed and she reflected on her trip. A trip to a land she fled so many years ago. Now she's going back with the son she left behind. None of them trusted her and that was just fine. This gave her an opportunity. She had been longing to see him for so long, why not take advantage of the situation?  
With no one to bid her good-bye, she picked up her bag and set out in the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you have it folks! R&R and tell me what you think, should I continue it or what? I don't know...and I think it's kinda cliché at the end, oh well. R&R peeps!  
Bubba says thanks!  
BAMF! 


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters mentioned Wish I did though, I'd have a whole hunk o'cash the huh? ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter...Pretty short, I know, but more is on the way...soon I promise, unless you all hate it...*grins*  
Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Arrival by BAMF!  
  
  
The trip was long and the plane was cramped. Mystique was morphed and looked quite normal. Her bright red hair was all that could draw attention to her and her son. She was feeling quite smug. Kurt, on the other hand was uneasy. Although Hank had repaired him image inducer before he left, he was still worried of it going on the fritz again.   
When they arrived at the airport in West Berlin all they had to go by was a name. Eric Wagner. No pictures, just an old address that Raven was sure had changed. After the count, Kurt's father, discovered his mistress' secret, she was sure he would have left the town immediately. A close knit town like that wouldn't have tolerated a public figure having such a torrid affair with a woman such as her and her being a mutant didn't help her case much either.  
Memories of their time together flooded Raven's mind. The private parties (which his wife never knew about of course) , the expensive gifts, and the events in which are responsible for Kurt's existence.   
Neither Kurt nor his mother spoke as they made their way through the busy airport. Customs was no problem and they made their way quickly to their small motel. Neither had a chance to sleep on their flight thanks to the crying babies and loud men sitting behind them. They took advantage of the two lumpy beds in their small, dimly lit room. The walls were so thin they could hear the arguing couple next door. But their weariness soon got the better of the mother and son and they both fell into a deep sleep.  
Early the next morning Kurt and Raven left the noisy crowded city to search for the Count. The first place they looked was obviously the best place to start, at the old address. After a few hours in the cab driving though marvelous German countryside they arrived at the address. A long curvy stretch of narrow pathways lined by immense trees led them to the remains of a once grand mansion. The two passengers got out of the cab. Kurt stopped to pay the man while Raven walked sadly up to the stone foundations. Weeds had grown up tall where huge walls had once been and the formerly beautiful rose gardens had been reduced to parches of grass and moss. As the cabby sat and waited for the two, who would obviously need a ride back to town, Kurt slowly walked up to his mother and put his arm around her shoulder. She was a strong woman but he could see by the look in her eyes that she needed someone.  
They made their way back into town, silently in the cab. Mystique regained her strong will and sat a bit further away from her son than she had on the way. When they arrived in town they were dropped off on the main road of the small community. Mystique remembered walking these streets so many years ago and instructed Kurt to walk towards the little shop a little ways down the street. She remembered that place from when she first arrived in the town. The shop keeper always seemed nice to her.   
On the way to the shop they stopped to speak to some of the townspeople about the demolition of the mansion. It would seem the Count, a seemingly generous, well liked member of high society, had a love affair with a gold digging, vile, conspiring mutant. The locals each went into great detail of their own opinions on the subject, each adding their own bigotries. All of this made Kurt uneasy (not to mention Mystique, who was growing quite angry.) Even though he know what kind of women his mother is (and assumably was) he never took kindly to other people putting her down. He being a future man of the cloth believed that everyone had some good in them to offer the world.   
After getting tired of hearing the people unknowingly bad mouth the woman standing right in front of them, Mystique finally made her way to the shop where she found someone to tell the whole story. The old shop keeper, which Raven remembered, was willing to tell them the story. Most of which Mystique already knew.   
The old woman strained her tired memory to tell the story to the inquisitive tourists / amateur historians (which was their explanation for their inquiry about the town's history.) She escorted the pair through the small shop full of bread, sewing supplies, lovely dresses and suits, and other odds and ends you would expect to see in a quaint little shop. The floor boards creaked under their feet as a young man watched the old lady pull back a large deep purple velvet curtain at the back of the shop. "My son" she whispered to Mystique with a smile and a wink. Behind the curtain was a small dark room with a simple round wooden table sitting in the middle. She lit a tall white candle in the center of the table which with it's dim light revealed five white tea cups and five white saucers. And placed around the table were five simple matching wooden chairs. "Would you like some tea?" She offered, smiling at her two guests. "Thank you, please." Answered Kurt, politely. Mystique only nodded in acceptance. She boiled a kettle of water on the small black gas stove in the corner and soon after she was pouring three hot glasses of tea. "You should get comfortable, we will be here for quite some time."  
With that she began her story... 


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: again. I know you're not going to read this little disclaimer. Why should you? I've already written 2. But anyways...I have to put em here. So...I don't own any of the Marvel characters. Mystique or Kurt. Raven or Nightcrawler. However you want to say it. Enjoy the 3rd chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Beginning  
  
Kurt had waited his entire life to hear the story of how he came to be. Now that the moment had arrived, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. He had spent so long, so much time out of his life, thinking about what could have happened. Now he would hear the real story, from a complete stranger. Someone who had no idea who, or what, he really was. This thought made him uneasy. So many people in the world, so many people he didn't even know, knew more about him than he knew himself.   
  
Mystique could tell the impatience and uneasiness he son was feeling. She didn't even glance at him. Just the sound of his breathing could tell her every thought in his mind. She was feeling the same things. The uneasiness. He son would finally know what had happened, something she had wished no one would know. But here they were, about to hear the story from the old woman whom she had met so many years before.  
  
The old lady took a sip from her cup and looked up at the pair. Her voice was strained and her mind cloudy but she could remember the events in questions quite vividly.   
  
"Momma," Her son said peeking through the curtains, "I'm going to close the shop, would you like me to stay with you and our...guests?" He looked at both Mystique and Kurt with an uncertain face.  
"No dear, we will be fine. Tell your father I will not be home for some time."  
Her son, dark haired and tall, walked in and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Before he walked through the curtains, he gave the pair of strangers a look of warning and then left.  
  
"Could you please begin?" Asked Kurt as politely and he could, the impatience still shone through.   
  
"Oh yes." Her eyes locked on his. Placing the cup on her saucer she began her story.  
  
"25 years ago, about the time you were born, no?" She looked at the young man sitting in front of her. He nodded in agreement. She continued, "25 years ago I had inherited this small shop from my father. Quite a beautiful shop don't you think?" She asked Mystique, who was growing quite inpatient.  
  
"Yes it's lovely." She said motioning impatiently with her hands for the woman to continue.  
  
"Oh yes, but you see, everything I will tell you has something to do with my story. You don't want me to leave anything out now do you?" Kurt shook his head. His mother just rolled her eyes, making sure the woman did not see her. She began once more.  
  
"On my first day as shop keeper, a lovely young woman, with the most vibrant shade of red hair, much like yours Ms...um...what is your name my child?"  
  
Mystique thought and replied quietly, "Creed, Ms. Creed." She avoided the look of surprise on her son's face.  
  
"Well Ms. Creed. She bared a striking resemblance to you. That is when we first laid eyes on the woman who would destroy the lives of so many in our small town." 


	4. Untitled

Disclaimer: No one's reading this so...the potatoes are coming people. They are coming and there's no where to hide. Prepare yourselves. Buy lots of Dorritos and everything will be A-OK, for about 20 minutes. Then you're on your own. Anyhoo...don't own marvel characters. Never did, never will. Love Nightcrawler. Go to my profile and you'll see a little BAMF! Me buddy on the icq sent it to me. Quite the cute. Enjoy the Chapitre quatre!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Untitled  
  
"A week or so would pass until I would hear from her again." Remembered the woman. "She was always so well dressed and seemed happier then when I first saw her. My son and I (she gave a little smile to Mystique, similar to the one she had given her before) were walking down the main road when a beautiful, expensive car drove by. I only caught a glimpse of her but that was enough."  
  
She coughed roughly, letting her cup drop to the saucer with a clang.   
"Are you alright?" Asked Kurt as he came to her aid.  
"Yes, oh yes." She managed to say, still coughing softly. "Don't mind me. I'm getting older.   
Unlike her son, Mystique seems more annoyed than concerned. Something Kurt took little notice to.   
Picking up her tea cup the old woman motioned for him to sit back down. A shaky hand picked up the cup and she took a small sip.  
  
"Now...oh yes. I can remember that moment as vivid as I see your faces now. Her red hair floated out of the window."  
Kurt watched as the woman used her hands as she spoke. Something he remembered his family in the circus doing every night when he was a child.  
"She had the most smug look on her face. Neither of us, or the other people on the street for that matter, could make out who her companion was. Of course we all knew. Only one person in the area could afford such a luxurious vehicle."  
She paused for a moment and took another sip of her tea.  
"The count."  
  
None of this had any relevance to Mystique. She was just hearing some old woman's recollections. But Kurt was enthraled by her story. Even thought he didn't show it, he was more annoyed than Mystique every time she paused her story.   
  
"Publicly we all assumed she was the new nanny, here to take care of the three children and the new baby. But privately..."   
  
*This is starting to sound a lot like gossip* thought Kurt  
  
"...privately everyone knew they were having an affair.   
His wife constantly away on trips throughout the world and even though publicly they looked very much in love, everyone knew of their troubles. Why one time at a party in Berlin I heard..."  
"Please ma'am," Mystique said exasperated. "Could we possible stay on topic?"  
"Oh yes, of course...Well. We all knew something was going on. When she had first arrived in my shop, she bought some small items, bread and some other little things. But a few months after that day she came in and had a substantial amount of money to throw around. Plus, when we began talking she revealed she was living in the hotel down the street and as you surely know, it is quite expensive. Throughout the next few weeks I began to hear stories from others in the town. Things they saw involving the count and the mysterious woman. Some people saw her and the count entering the elevator in the hotel together. The housekeeper of the hotel, a very close friend of mine, told me one night that she was a...bulge...on the girl."   
  
"A bulge?" asked Kurt, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about and so did Mystique.  
  
*That damn maid just barged into my room while I was dressing! It's like these people have nothing better to do with their time than to nose around other people's lives!* She thought.  
  
"Yes," the woman replied, "on her front. It would seem the woman with the bright red hair had become pregnant and as we all knew, it was the count's child."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
